All You Ask
by KatLeePT
Summary: "If this is all you ask for, this is all you'll get." MALE/MALE ROMANCE. Future Ficlet.


He was bent over his mentor's desk, pen in hand, trying his best to concentrate as the man who had taught him practically his entire life droned on. He had no idea what lesson he was currently teaching, and it really didn't matter. He'd heard all of Feeny's lessons, even if he had always paid little attention to them, but his voice kept lulling him into other thoughts besides the papers he was supposed to be grading.

His genial voice seemed almost to caress Eric's ears as he spoke with adamant belief about something. Eric tried to listen to what that something was, but the actual meaning of the words kept escaping him as he imagined, instead, that deep, soothing voice whispering words into his ear. Feeny would tell him that he loved him and was proud of him, and then his teeth would catch Eric's ear. Eric would quite gladly be putty in his teacher's hands.

But that wasn't what Feeny was talking about, Eric reminded himself sternly, and he wasn't about to touch his ear lobe or any other private part of his body. He very rarely even touched his hand, let alone hugged him. He was never going to get him in his bed, and he shouldn't want to! The man was ancient!

Eric's brown eyes lifted from underneath his eyelashes as he looked slyly to the true object of his thoughts rather than the tests to which he was supposed to be giving his attention. Feeny was ancient, but there was something about the man that always made him look twice at him and kept him in his dreams. It certainly wasn't the Mister Rogers sweater, the tie, or the old shoes he wore. But there was something about the man himself.

He watched him as he tried to figure out why he couldn't leave him alone. He'd even chosen to become a teacher just so that he could get closer to him. Okay, so he did also like helping little kids, like the orphan a dozen or Christmases back, but it was mostly so that he would have something more with which to talk to Feeny and to give him an excuse to continue learning underneath him. But it wasn't how to shape young minds which Eric truly wanted to learn from him.

He listened to his rumbling voice as he tried to figure out what it was. He watched him walk across the classroom. He was graceful despite his age, but there was something more to the way he moved, something more to the way he talked, and something even about how he simply touched his mustache that demanded Eric's attention. He'd heard the phrase once - animal magnetism. Feeny had it in loads.

Eric unconsciously touched his pencil to his mouth as he watched Feeny. It was a pencil and freshly sharpened, and the scent reminded him of Feeny's cologne. He never wore much of it, but there was an earthy aroma to it and to him. Eric rolled the pencil across his lips as, for the first time in three hours, he actually heard what Feeny was saying.

"You might say that they believed in the adage of 'If this is all you ask for, this is all you'll get'." Eric had no idea who "they" were or what kind of a lesson Feeny was teaching, and his next words were again lost to the young man's ears. Yet the quote Feeny had used stayed with him. He was closer now to his teacher than he'd ever been before, but yet, he was still far from happy and far from having him where he truly wanted him, above him, reveling in him, and thriving in passion.

Eric sighed, lowered his head, and forced his attention to return to the tests, but by the time the bell rang to signal the end of the day, Feeny's quote was still on his mind. He watched him slowly gathering his papers, books, and pens as the students rushed out for the weekend. He watched him turn his back to him and wipe the chalkboard clean and especially watched the way his old hips and buttocks swayed slightly from side to side as he did so.

When Feeny turned back around, Eric was on him. "If this is all you ask for, this is all you'll get."

"Mister Matthews, I . . . "

Unable to stand still any longer, Eric grabbed his face in his hands and kissed him long and deep. His tongue dove into his mouth, wrapped around his, and surged in his mouth's silken-like, sweet heat before slowly sliding backwards over his teeth and extracting. "Mister - Mister Matthews!" Each word escaping Feeny's shocked mouth was punctuated with a gasp. "Eric!"

Eric lowered one hand but cupped the other around Feeny's cheek. He drew his thumb over his mustache. "I'm asking," he said breathlessly, his eyes searching his.

"We . . . We should talk."

Eric's face fell. He turned and was at the closed door when Feeny placed a hand over the one closing around the knob. "Do you understand everything this entails, Mister Matthews?"

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"There is a great deal between us that needs to be spoken, but most importantly, Eric, I need to know you will not regret what you are attempting to begin between us this day."

"Feeny," he said, "I've wanted you all my life! Or, at least, as long as I can remember."

"But your parents . . . "

"I'm not a kid any more!"

"They will not approve."

"I'm a grown man! I don't need their approval, and besides, I don't have it any way!"

"If we do this, you may never be able to garner it."

"I don't care!"

"You say that now - "

"Feeny, I just did something I've been wanting to do all my life! I don't care what Mom and Dad think!"

"I do. I do not wish for you to lose your parents' respect . . . "

"I've never had it!"

"Be that as it may, if we engage upon this . . . this . . . affair you seem to be seeking, no one in this town will ever look at us again in the same manner."

"I don't care!" Eric repeated. "I want you, Feeny! I love you, and I don't care what anybody else thinks!"

"I must care, Mister Matthews, for your sake."

"Feeny, I'm hearing a lot of arguments about why you don't think we should do this, but I haven't heard you say you don't want it."

"That . . . " He sighed, reminding Eric that even his sighs were sexy. "That is because I will not lie to you."

"Then just shut up and kiss me already, old man!" Eric grabbed him once more, but this time when he kissed him, he felt Feeny beginning to return his passion. George lifted his mouth from his once to whisper, "God help us all," and then he lost his control, burying his hands in Eric's soft, brown hair and kissing him back as though there would be no tomorrow. They both knew the sun would rise again. George just hoped it wouldn't come with an onslaught of regrets for his young protege, while Eric knew, in his heart, that their coming days were going to be the best time of his life.

The End


End file.
